Un pastel especial para alguien especial
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: -Lo necesitamos Katniss, tú lo sabes- Y con esa frase las dos hermanas Everdeen soltaron cada lágrima que podían derramar


**Se que mis fic son muy cortitos pero estoy muy contenta con este, Sil aqui lo tienes, ahora falta el de Peeta y Katniss XD**

**Espero les guste y si tiene algunos errores perdón es solo que mañana regreso a clases y los nervios me estan matando**

* * *

_El olor a pan recién horneado lleno por completo la panadería de los Mellark, Peeta saco el pan del horno y se apresuró a decorarlo, tarde más que de costumbre pues quería que estuviera perfecto, después de todo era para alguien muy especial._

_Con sumo cuidado coloco el nombre en medio del pastel y rogo para que la mermelada de frambuesas le gustara aquella persona, estaba un poco nervioso._

_Tras terminar el pastel, lo puso en una caja con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo. Camino despacio hacia la puerta de la casa de ella y trato lo más que pudo para que el pastel no se moviera, llego a la puerta y toco el timbre, no paso mucho tiempo para que una pequeña niña abriera._

_-¿Peeta?- la voz de Prim mostraba sorpresa-¿eres tú?- dijo mientras trataba de ver detrás de la caja que cubría el rostro del muchacho_

_-Hola Prim- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que de inmediato recibió respuesta_

_-Katniss no está pero si quieres…-_

_-No vengo a ver a Katniss, te vengo a ver a ti- lo miro confundía-¿Puedo pasar?-_

_-claro pasa- sus casas, a estas alturas, eran exactamente iguales. Peeta paso a la enorme sala_

_-¿A que debo tu visita Peeta?- se sentó acomodo su vestido_

_-Bueno un sinsajo por ahí me dijo que te gusta ver mis pasteles-_

_-¿Me viste?- grito horrorizada- Perdona… es que…. De verdad me gusta mucho como los adornas y…..perdón- finalizo agarrando su carita_

_-No tienes que disculparte en nada pequeña, al contrario eres la primera fan que tengo- dice él mientras le toco la nariz con la punta del dedo, ella ríe- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí- señala la caja- Ábrelo, es para ti-_

_Prim se acercó con delicadeza a la caja, y poco a poco la abría, sus pequeñas manos desataron el cordón rosa que Peeta había puesto en forma de moño._

_-¿Esto es para mí?- dijo ilusionada y una hermosa sonrisa se posó en su joven rostro_

_El pastel tenía una base blanca de crema, las orillas estaban adornadas con Primrose hechas de frutas y en el centro escrito con chocolate resaltaba en nombre de ''Prim'', era uno de los mejores pasteles que Peeta había hecho, puso más esfuerzo en la decoración._

_-Gracias Peeta, es perfecto- antes de que pudiera notarlo Prim salto a regazo de Peeta abrazándolo y este le devolvió el gesto, él siempre había querido una hermana pequeña, que cuidar y proteger pero justo cuando él nació sus padres decidieron no tener más hijos._

_Y ahora mientras ve a Prim abrazado a él se vuelve a prometer a sí mismo, cuidar de Katniss, traerla a casa después del Quartel Quell, porque Prim era una razón más que suficiente para que Katniss superara su muerte. No había vida para el si su chica en llamas moría pero era diferente para Katniss, ella tenía a esta pequeña niña que sirve para iluminarle la vida a cualquier humano en la obscuridad._

_-Vamos pruébalo- la animo Peeta, ella corrió hasta la cocina y tajo consigo dos platos, un cuchillo, los dejo en la mesa de la sala y volvió con dos tazas y leche de su cabra Lady._

_-Toma es la leche de mi cabra- Peeta tomo el vaso y el pedazo de pastel que Prim le ofreció y le dio una mordida, el centro del pastel era de mermelada de frambuesa._

_La pequeña Everdeen le dio un buen mordisco, nunca había probado algo tan rico._

_-¡Por Pamen!, Katniss no bromeaba cuando me dijo que hacías el mejor pan del distrito-_

_-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- dijo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Prim acababa de decir_

_-Sabe mucho mejor que el pan que le regalaste a mi hermana hace años- ella también lo recordaba_

_-Practica de años- le contesto con una sonrisa_

_Mientras comían, Prim le platico acerca de su gato y de la hermosa amistad que tenía con Katniss, Peeta no pudo evitar reír con cada historia que esa pequeña le contaba. Ahora entendía aquel amor de Katniss hacia su hermana, Peeta jamás había conocido tanta ternura en una misma persona, pensó que importaba cuantos juegos hiciera el capitolio, nunca podría borrar la ternura de una niña como Prim o Rue._

_-Peeta, ¿crees que Katniss hizo lo correcto al presentarse voluntaria por mí?- la pregunta le pego como una piedra pero no dudo en contestar_

_-Claro que sí, lo hizo porque te ama más que nada en este mundo y ¿sabes?, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo por ti- Peeta acaricio la cabeza de Prim- Prim…escúchame- ella lo miro a los ojos- Sé que estas preocupada por que volveremos a los juegos, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque ella vuelva contigo, la mantendré a salvo, hare que vuelva al distrito 12-_

_La pequeña se soltó a llorar en brazos de su nuevo protector porque así lo veía ahora, con simple hecho de querer proteger a su hermana se había vuelto alguien a quien admirar._

_-Pero eso significa que morirás- murmuro Prim sobre el pecho de Peeta_

_-No importa Prim, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida por la de tu hermana-_

_-No le harías ningún favor- el joven Mellark la miro confundido- Ella no lo quiere admitir pero desde que volvieron del tour no puede dormir y muchas veces he oído como grita tu nombre, me conto que solo tu controlas sus pesadillas, ¿Qué pasara con eso Peeta?, ¿la dejaras sola?- las palabras de Prim lo sorprendieron, el jamás podría dejarla sola._

_-No la voy a dejar sola, te tiene a ti, a tu madre y a Gale, ustedes podrán sanarla cuando yo me valla, al contrario de mí, Sin tu hermana ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí-_

_-Gale es muy bueno, pero él nunca podrá ser lo que tú eres para ella, Peeta tu nos salvaste la vida y eso no se olvida tan fácil, sé que piensas que será lo mejor para ella pero no es así, la vas a dejar sola Peeta-_

_-Prim eres una niña muy inteligente y muy madura, eres la mejor princesa- de repente a Prim se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?-_

_-Mi papa me llamaba princesa- Entonces Peeta volvió a abrazar a la niña y le acaricio el pelo hasta que el llanto seso_

_-En donde quiera que tú papa este, está muy orgulloso de ustedes-_

**Después de recordar tan precioso momento, Prim se soltó a llorar en medio de su cama, porque ese chico había cumplido lo que prometio, trajo a salvo a su hermana.**

**-¿Prim?, ¿Qué tienes princesa?- susurro Katniss, y eso solo sirvió para que las lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza**

**-Volverá verdad, él….regresara, para cuidarnos- Katniss sabía a quién se refería y no podía decirle a su pequeña hermana que tal vez Peeta ya esté muerto**

**-El Capitolio lo tiene pero te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta- y Katniss se aferró a su hermana**

**-Lo necesitamos Katniss, tú lo sabes-**

**Y con esa frase las dos hermanas Everdeen soltaron cada lágrima que podían derramar. Prim rogaba por que el joven que le regalo un pastel especialmente para ella siguiera vivo y luchando por regresar a ellas, que el capitolio no lo matara, en el fondo quería volver a ver al chico del pan.**

* * *

**¿Merece un review?  
**


End file.
